


Departure

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Confessions, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya has to confess before Asahi leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

“Asahi!”

Asahi whirled around at the sound of his name being called, and was surprised to see Nishinoya standing behind him. Nishinoya was the last person he wanted to see. Nishinoya was the reason he didn’t want anyone to find out because seeing him or anyone else would just make it harder for him to leave.

Especially Nishinoya.

If there was one person Asahi didn’t want to leave behind, it was him.

“Isn’t it a school day?” Asahi questioned, acting like nothing was wrong, like he wasn’t leaving, like they were having a regular conversation and tomorrow morning they’d see each other.

“Yeah, it’s a school day,” Nishinoya confirmed, he swayed on his feet, contemplating if he wanted to charge into Asahi or not. He glanced over his shoulder, and scratched the back of his neck, “And I’m going to go right back to school but, um, yeah, Daichi told me you were leaving and…”

Asahi took a few steps toward Nishinoya when he noticed how off his body language was. Nishinoya was obviously nervous about something, probably about Asahi leaving and he wanted it to stop. Asahi wasn’t used to seeing Nishinoya so unsure, he placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, “I’m not going to be gone long, just a couple of years -- until my aunt starts to feel better and I’ll come right back.”

“I -- I know, but, but Ashai…”

Asahi bent down to look Nishinoya in the eyes, “I’ll miss you.”

“I need to tell you something, before you go because I don’t want you to leave without knowing…” Nishinoya sighed, he glanced down and then back up at Asahi, “I uh, I kinda or...shit, Asahi I really like you  --,” he stammered, “In like a romantic way.”

As soon as the words left Nishinoya’s mouth, Asahi turned a bright shade of red, “Uhmm…”

“I’m sorry, Asahi I just --,”

“It’s okay,” Asahi set his bag down and lifted Nishinoya up into a hug, “Because I like you too.” he then said softly, “And I’m really going to miss you.”  
“Asahi…”

“Hm?”

“I think I fit in your backpack,” Nishinoya said, “You should take me with you.”

Asahi laughed, and set Nishinoya down, “Maybe next time.”

Nishinoya pouted, “I, I really do like you Asahi.”

“And I really like you too, but I think I have to go now and I’ll call you once --,”

“Can I kiss you?” Nishinoya requested, “Before you go, um, you can say no but can I?”

Asahi bent down and kissed Nishinoya on the side of the mouth, he smiled and said, “Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay,” Asahi lifted his bag from the ground, and  promised, “I’ll call you soon as I can.”


End file.
